


she has nowhere to go (but maybe she’ll find somewhere)

by jsernstonx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsernstonx/pseuds/jsernstonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wooden floor creaks as Clarke enters the room. Her eyes skim past Jasper and Monty and land on the brunette girl. The brunette girl with long legs and great boobs. She almost growls at herself because the world is ending and this is so not the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she has nowhere to go (but maybe she’ll find somewhere)

**DAY ONE**

 

It’s the end of the world, Clarke is sure of it…. that, or she’s having one realistic nightmare.

 _It’s just a virus_ , they had said. _Stay indoors_ , they had urged. Clarke almost laughs, but in fear of being found and possibly eaten alive, she refrains; trying to even out her breathing instead, because she’ll be dammed if she lets one of those things, creatures – or crawlers, as Jasper refers to them – take her life.

For what feels like f _orever_ , she just stands there – covered in blood and dirt – hoping she’s finally shaken them off her trail, because she’s led them away from here around twenty times already and she really doesn’t have the energy or fitness to do it again. It’s right about now that she actually starts regretting not going to the gym, like her mom had suggested – many times.

Her mom. She has absolutely no idea where she is and just as she starts to think of the worst possibility, she hears voices in the distance. She holds her breath and pushes herself up against the wall as the incoherent mumbling grows louder.

“You hesitated. I could have died, Monty!” Hearing Jasper’s voice, Clarke sighs in relief while cursing internally at his whiny, _loud_ voice.

“I’m sorry if killing someone makes me nervous, okay.”

When they come within Clarke’s peripheral, well rather, when she sees two dark moving shadows, she hurries over to them. “Will you two shut up,” she whispers while gritting her teeth so hard they might actually break. Glancing down at her watch – her father’s watch – she continues, “An hour. It’s been almost three!”

“We almost got killed, like _five_ times,” Jasper visually recoils at the memory.

“Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot around here,” Clarke says, the sarcasm evident in her voice. Then continues, “Did you get everything?”

Monty nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

Jasper pulls a bag from over his shoulder and opens it – showing her the resources. “Guns, knives, toilet roll…”

“Toilet roll?” she arches a brow, looking at both Jasper and Monty – who just shrugs.

“Hygiene is important,” jasper defends.

Not wanting to start a debate, on hygiene of all things, she reaches into the bag, grabs a hand gun then locks and loads it.

Jasper literally throws himself back. “What the hell, Clarke!”

“How do you know how to use a gun?” Monty asks.

“I play a lot of call of duty.”

“I’m not sure that makes you an expert of guns,” Jasper says and she really, _really_ wants to hit him.

“Yeah, well, we don’t have much choice. It’s either me, or you, who literally ran in the opposite direction when that crawler came at us.”

He swallows thickly. “Good point.”

Monty clears his throat. “Um. I think we need somewhere to crash because we’ll never make it in the dark.”

“I’ve already found a place, come on.” She leads them further down the alley to a metal door and beckons for them to follow her in. “It’s a storage room, there’s nothing to really sleep on other than the floor, but It’ll do. I thought we could take turns sleeping. That way there’s always someone on watch.”

There’s a loud thud as Jasper drops his bag on the floor which earns him a scowl from Clarke. “I’ll take the first watch,” Clarke says, because there’s no way she’s leaving that moron in charge of her safety and Monty just looks _exhausted_.

Hours pass and when it’s her turn to sleep, she welcomes it – hoping she’ll wake up from this nightmare.

She doesn’t. It’s real.

 

**DAY TWO**

 

 

There’s a small basin in the corner of the room and Clarke uses it to wash off the blood that had splattered across her face the previous. And from the other side of the room, light shines from under the heavy door. “We should move.”

Jasper nods, slinging his bag on his back.

“Here,” Monty passes her a bottle of water and she places it in her own bag.

Holding a gun up to her chest, she says, “I’ll go first. You guys follow.”

They don’t argue.

* * *

 

They’ve been walking for hours when they finally stop at a gas station – an abandoned gas station. Jasper’s stomach hasn’t stopped growling all day and Clarke’s sure hers is about to start, too.

“I don’t think there’s anyone here,” Monty says.

Clarke’s not so sure. “Have you guys got your weapons?” Jasper holds up a knife and Monty a spatula, what he’s going to do with that, she has no idea but she humours him nonetheless.   “I’ll do a sweep, then signal if it’s clear.”

As she nears the door she hears a gut wrenching scream from inside, and despite everything in her telling to run in the opposite direction, she runs towards it; pushing through the doors. Little concern for her safety when other lives are at risk, just like her dad.

“Help!” She hears. Her hearts pounding and she skids a little on the flooring while she turns down one of the isles.

A girl – not much older than her – is laying on the floor, pushing herself back, while a thing is heading towards her.

Her eyes lock with the girls and she knows what she has to do. What _needs_ to be done. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before, but it doesn’t get any easier.

With shaky hands, she raises her gun and closes her eyes – hoping she’s a good shot.

There’s an ear piercing bang and the force from the gun pushes her back slightly.  

“Jesus. Did you have to use a gun?”

Clarke blinks over at the girl; who is scrambling to her feet. “It was either that, or leave you for dead and I wasn’t so sure you’d appreciate the latter.”

“I guess not. We should leave before anymore zombies come for us after hearing that gun shot,” she limps over to her. “I’m Octavia.”

“Clarke. I just need to grab some essentials for my friends and I.”

Octavia nods. “Grab anything but quickly,” she instructs and Clarke doesn’t argue. “I have a truck out back that I've just filled up with gas.” Octavia moves over to the window. “Are the two guys who are hiding behind an abandoned car your friends?”

Clarke snorts. “That’d be them.”

“I’ll go tell them you guys can ride with me.”

“We’re moving east,” she says.

Octavia hesitates for a second then, “Well that just happens to be where I’m going, too.”

Clarke, she’s not so sure.

* * *

 

“So, what’s east?” Octavia asks after they’ve been driving for an hour or so.

“Monty and I have a mutual friend who lives by the-,” he stops mid-sentence.

“By the…,” Octavia prompts.

Clarke knows Jasper and Monty are being cautious and rightly so, but honestly whatever the girls intention, there’s three of them and only one of her, so. “The ocean,” she finishes.

“Oh. And this place is safe?”

“If anyone is going to survive this, it’s Raven,” Monty says and Clarke wants to believe him, but she doesn’t know Raven, so yeah, she’s worried.

Jasper hums in agreement. “Trust us. When the world is ending, you want Raven by your side.”

“What about you, Clarke? Do you think it’s a good idea?” Octavia asks.

It’s a good question. With a simple answer. She strums her finger along the window, “I have nowhere else to go.”

And she doesn’t. 

* * *

 

They arrive at Raven’s just before sundown. They had travelled down a long open dirt road which had thankfully been deserted and there had been no sight of crawlers anywhere.

Monty and Jasper sprint out of the truck and run towards the white wooden house. Clarke glances over at Octavia. “Do you want to come in?” She's not sure if it's her place to extend an invitation, but this girl had helped them out - it was the least Clarke could do.

She just stares out of the window, head on. “I can’t. My brother and my boyfriend are out there - somewhere, and I need to find them.”

“Octavia,” she begins, but then stops herself from saying that they are probably already dead. “I hope you find them, but come back if you don’t.”

The girl reaches over and awkwardly flings her arms around Clarke. “I will. Thank you.”

Clarke slides out of the passenger seat. “Be safe.” And then she’s watching Octavia drive away leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

She gulps some air and heads for the house. Pulling back the door, she steps inside. “Um. Hello?”

“In here, Clarke!” Monty says, his head popping around the door further down the corridor.

The wooden floor creaks as Clarke enters the room. Her eyes skim past Jasper and Monty and land on the brunette girl. The brunette girl with long legs and _great_ boobs. She almost growls at herself because the world is ending and this is so _not_ the time.

The girl stands and takes two steps towards Clarke. "Ah. You must be the girl who learned how to shoot from a video game,” She smirks and Clarke wants to _murder_ her friends especially when she hears then snickering.

“Yeah, that’d be me. Clarke. Clarke Griffin,” she introduces herself.

“Griffin, huh. I’m Raven – also known as the mechanic but would prefer to be known as the person who is working on a cure and is going to save all your asses.”

And Clarke just _knows_ she’s going to get along with Raven. 

* * *

 

After a much needed shower – even a cold one, Clarke feels somewhat normal. She heads back downstairs into the kitchen.

Raven’s sitting at the table, her hands busy with wires and resources.

“What are you working on?” Clarke asks.

Raven glances up at her. “Hopefully a device that will detect the dead within a one mile radius.”

  1. "So, not much then." She grabs some cereal from the side and pads over to the table, taking a seat.



The brunette laughs. "Nah, not much."

"Where's your family?" Clarke was curious, sue her. The house looks family orientated. It looks _lived in_.

"Absent father. Dead mother. Grandmother raised me for most of my life - this was her home," she throws her hand around the room. "She died last year."

Not sure what to say to that, Clarke nods and throws a handful of dry cereal in her mouth.

"So, what about you, Griffin. No family?"

"I do. I have my mom, but she was away at a medical thing when this happened." After a beat of silence, she adds, "I don't want anything to happen to her, but... we're not that close."

Raven shakes her head. "I get it."

Clarke starts to wonder where the boys are. "Are they-"

"Asleep, yeah," Raven answers. "There's a spare room at the top of the stairs on the left for you."

"Thank you." And she really means it, but not just for the room.

 

**DAY FIVE**

 

 

Days pass and Clarke feels oddly at peace here.

"We can't do anything without their DNA," Monty says for fifth time in an hour.

Jasper's paces the room, only stopping briefly to ruffle his hair. "How are we supposed to get their DNA?"

The answers obvious and Clarke wonders how the hell none of them have suggested it yet, so, "We go out and find a crawler."

"I'm not going out there," Jasper protests.

Clarke rolls her eyes. "You don't have too. _I_ will."

"Clarke-" Monty attempts.

But Clarke cuts him off. "We don't have a choice, Monty. You need their DNA to be able to create a cure and we _need_ a cure, otherwise this is our life from now on and believe me, they will find this place. Regardless of how many minefields you make. We can't win against them without a cure. I'll be fine out there. I can _handle_ it."

"She's right." Raven jumps down from the counter and looks at Clarke. "But you're not going alone. I'm going, too. No arguments."

For once, Clarke wasn't going to put up a fight, she could use the backup and hell, the company.

* * *

 

“So, how do we do this? Just pick a random person who happens to be a crawler?” Clarke asks, staring out the window at the dozens of crawlers on the sidewalks as the drive past.

Raven laughs, then says, “No, but that’d work, too. There’s a hospital about an hour out – it’s not very big, but I’m sure we’ll find one there. And there’s something I need that I can only get from a hospital, for the cure.”

Clarke starts to fiddle with the radio – hoping for something… _anything_. “We need a plan, then.” They had already discussed a plan before they left when Jasper had asked the all-important question, “Just how are you planning on getting a crawler into the trunk without being bitten?” After little thought Clarke had suggested using a helmet. It was stupid, it was really _fucking_ stupid and had they been in a movie it would have been the lamest movie ever. That said, a helmet would prevent the crawler from sinking their teeth in them thus not infecting them. A total win – hopefully.  

“Awwww. We can’t just wing it?” The sarcasm in Raven’s tone is obvious and Clarke finds herself smiling.

“We could, but I don’t fancy dying today.”

“Har-har.” Raven turns left. “So, what’s the plan, Griffin?”

Planning, that’s something Clarke’s good at. Or at least she was, before the world starting going to shit and now, well, all bets are off.

* * *

 

Clarke stands in the corridor – blood and bits of flesh smeared all over her - with her gun against her chest. She elbows the door behind her. “Raven will you hurry up.”

“I’m trying to hack a hospital database, I’m going as quickly as I can, Clarke.”

“Well go quicker.”

“That’s what she said.”

Before she even has a chance to process what Raven just said, there’s moaning coming from her right and her body swings around.

“Oh. Shit,” she says while raising her gun as the crawler heads towards her. “Raven. There’s a crawler.”

“Shoot it,” she shouts from the room.

Clarke rolls her eyes and presses the trigger, but nothing. Nothing happens. _Dammit_. “Raven,” no reply. “I’m out of ammo, Raven!”

“I need a couple more minutes, distract it.”

Distract it. Clarke internally laughs, _like it’s that easy_. Moving towards the stairs on the other side, she tries to lure it away from where Raven is currently taking her _freaking_ time.

Then, It’s right in front of her – dark blonde ratted hair, blood and open wounds and is she in scrubs?  Clarke’s heart is beating so fast.

Its arm comes forward and Clarke loses her balance for a split second, before finding it again – only, she drops her gun in the process and it falls down the stairs, not that it would have been much help anyway. She grabs the knife she keeps hidden in one of her thick boots. Her hand shakes – more than normally – when her eyes lock with the crawlers, familiarly setting in.

She _knows_ those eyes. She’s _seen_ those eyes.

Suddenly there’s this pressure on her chest and she’s not sure if she can breathe.

 _No. It can’t be._ “Mom?”

But there’s no response – no _emotion_ , other than typical crawler moaning and her heart aches. She’s momentarily distracted so she doesn’t notice Raven putting the helmet over her mom’s head.

“That was a close one,” Raven says as she secures the helmet.

_She has no idea._

And when they’re on their way back, and Clarke’s mom is thrashing around in the trunk, she considers telling Raven.

She doesn’t.

 

**DAY SIX**

 

Clarke’s sitting on the porch looking out at the ocean while watching the small clouds of smoke far in the distance and the sun beginning to rise behind them.

They had got back late last night, and Jasper and Monty had already had a room prepped to keep the crawler – _her mom_ – in. She’s wondering how the hell her mom even ended up _there_.

A few minutes later, she gets up pads back into the kitchen – where the rest of them are working on the cure. “How’s it going?” she asks.

“Not good.” Monty sighs.

“We’ve tried ten different versions, but we’re missing something.” Jasper adds throwing sheets of paper on the table.

Raven rolls her eyes, then kinks her neck to the side. “We’ll figure it out.”

“This cure,” Clarke starts to pace the room. “It’s not only to make us immune, it will cure the infected too, right?”

Raven winces. “Actually, no.”

Clarke halts and swallows thickly. “So, after you’re done, what are you going to do with her?”

Monty shrugs, “The crawler? Probably kill it.”

“No,” Clarke snaps. “We can’t just kill them all.”

“They’re dead, Clarke.” Jasper says.

“They are _people_. They have families... people who love them.” A hiccup of breath escapes through her lips. “When did we become so cold?” She adds, because this can’t be them.

“Clarke.” Raven stands, but she back away. “What’s wrong?”

“My mom,” she whispers. “She’s not an; it or a thing or a crawler – she’s _my_ mom.”

Raven points towards the room down the hall and Clarke nods. “Oh. _Oh shit_.”

Monty shifts. “That’s Abby?”

“We have to save her – we have to save them _all_ ,” Clarke pleads.

* * *

 

The door behind her creaks and Raven sits next to her on the swing. “Are you okay?” she asks.

No. _No_ , she’s not. “I’m fine,” Clarke lies.

“We’re trying everything we can. You have to know that, but we’ve tested her blood and it’s infected. I don’t know what else to do.”

Clarke doesn’t respond, she ponders for a moment, then it clicks, “So we replace her blood then try the cure, or add blood to the cure. She’s my mom, I have the same blood as her, right?”

“It’s not that easy, Clarke.”

Turning to face Raven, she asks, “But it’s doable?”

Raven sighs. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“We have to _try_ at least. I spend so many years resenting her, then when I finally understood why she was always at busy at work instead of at home with me, I didn’t know how not to resent her.”

Raven nudges her shoulder and passes Clarke a beer.

She takes it willingly and when she tips it back she welcomes the burn in leaves in her stomach, “Now, I resent resenting her. It’s screwed up, I know.”

“It’s not.”

“I can’t lose her,” she whispers.

Raven sighs. “You won’t.”

And Clarke really wants to believe her.

 

**DAY TEN**

 

Clarke’s biting her fingernail so hard the skin beneath is actually bleeding a little and she’s kicking the dirt on the floor as if its offended her, but she stops when she sees Raven jogging towards her from the house. “Did it work?”

“We’re not sure,” she says and braces her hands on her knees; trying to catch her breath. “But she’s stopped thrashing around and seems a lot calmer.”

Relief floods over Clarke. It’s something. “It might just work?”

Raven stands and smiles. “It might just work,” she repeats.

Cheeks damp, Clarke throws herself forward and wraps her arms around Raven. “Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Clarke realises two things. One, her mom might just make this. Two, she doesn’t want to let go of Raven.

 

**DAY FOURTEEN**

 

Clarke reaches for the brush by the bed, then slides it through her mom’s hair. “Please wake up, mom. I _need_ you.”

She holds her breath for a moment – waiting for her mom to open her eyes or say something – and when her mom makes an incoherent noise she almost jumps out of her chair, but then nothing and its back to waiting.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and leans back into it.

“She’s going to wake up, Clarke,” Raven says.

Clarke swallows, she’s not so sure.

* * *

 It happens later that day – totally random. Jasper and Monty are working on the radio to contact someone, anyone. Raven’s doing the hourly check up on her mom. And she’s just pacing the room, again, when she hears Raven shout, “She’s awake. Clarke!”

Clarke’s feet are moving so fast she nearly trips and when she pushes the door open she practically flings herself on top of her mom. “You’re okay. You’re awake.”

“Clarke,” her mom says, her voice cracked and worn out.

“I’m okay.”

And Clarke knows she’s okay and everything feels right.

Her mom falls asleep a little while later and Clarke leaves her to rest, then goes out to find Raven – who’s on the porch.

It’s a little chilly so Clarke pulls down her sleeves. “I can’t believe it worked.”

“Me either,” Raven agrees.

“I have no idea how to thank you.”

Raven laughs. “You don’t need to,” her voice goes serious. “The boys just got through Washington’s Medical centre.”

She continues, “I leave first thing.”

Clarke swallows and turns to face Raven. She knew this day was coming. They had a cure, but they didn’t have the resources to actually produce enough of the cure, for you know, the world. “Well, maybe when all of this is over, we could, um…”

Ravens lips tip up into a smirk. “Why Miss Griffin, are you trying to ask me out?”

“What?” she squeaks. “No, of course not,” she lies because oh my god, she doesn’t even know if Raven likes girls like that and this is so _awkward_.

Raven hums. “Well that’s a shame, because I really like you.”

Wait. What. “You do? I didn’t think you liked me like that.”

“The world might have been ending, but I’m not dead,” she says, her eyes glancing down at Clarke’s boobs.

“Oh my god,” Clarke snorts and gently pushes Raven’s shoulder.

“So, we have a date?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we do,” Clarke nods and bites her lip.

Looks like she found somewhere to be, or rather, _someone_ to be with.

 


End file.
